


Family Reunion

by queenarianna17



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Christianity, F/M, Family, Family Reunion, Heaven, Jesus - Freeform, Queen Arianna of Corona's father, Queen Arianna of Corona's grandfather, Queen Arianna of Corona's grandmother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24793999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenarianna17/pseuds/queenarianna17
Relationships: Elsa/Rapunzel (Disney), Queen Arianna of Corona/Elsa (Disney), Queen Arianna of Corona/Original Character(s), Queen Arianna of Corona/Rapunzel (Disney)
Kudos: 3





	Family Reunion

Arianna looked around. She was on a cloud. She looked down to see two babies in her arms. She panicked. Did they die? 

Arianna quickly turned around. Suddenly, she felt something warm on her shoulders and a coo, “Shh, Arianna.”

She turned around to see a man in white robes with a brown beard. “Sir, did we not make it?”. 

“No, Arianna, people come and go here all the time.” A man with black hair, blue eyes, and pale skin told her. She recognized him, set the babies down on the cloud, and threw her arms around him. “Daddy!”. 

“And you and the babies are some of those people, Arianna.” A woman with lush, wavy, brunette hair, green eyes, and pale skin told her as she stepped out, gracefully. “Are you my grandmother?” Arianna questioned. 

“So you better skedaddle, Darianna.” A man with brown hair, green eyes, and tan skin told her. A wave of golden, yellow light surrounded her. And everything went black. 


End file.
